The Icelander and the Puffin
by HibanaSpark
Summary: An exhausted Dane must escape the wrath of the worst winter Iceland has seen in decades. After being split from his family his bird is the only thing he has. Fatefully he runs into Arthur, the captain of a food procurment route, after he returnes from his doom in icey waters. Alphabet Essay Format, Actual names not country names. Please Comment or ask questions. Critique is welcome


**Hello all, this is my first Hetalia story! This was actually a school project, it was an alphabet essay, every sentences' first ward started with a certain letter of the alphabet. I used Hetalia characters to make my story come to life, also Icelands' last name is incorrect because I could not remember it for the life of me while I wrote this down in school. **

**Anyways, yea, it has Arthur Kirkland in here, cause omigosh, I just love him too much. The way the story is told is as though the characters are from the certain country, so Dane is not actually Iceland, he is from Iceland…**

**Well I hope you enjoy!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 0 ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Away they are, far away. Blizzard and storm had swept away my family and here I am left alone. Can this be right? Do I know how to elude this? Escaping this force will be difficult and I probably won't succeed. Finally, after countless hours, the storm gives way; I leave the small tent with my only friend, Mr. Puffin, whom I found as an abandoned hatchling. Granted, it would be hard to leave this forsaken area, however, I must try. How difficult this is, the Russian winter has reached my homeland, leaving it even more desolate than before. Iceland now literally _is_ an ice land. Just looking around as I pack up my tent, do I realize how fruitless my efforts will be, and I will not survive this.

Kibble is all I have to eat; at least Mr. Puffin doesn't eat much, if he was a human it would be so much more difficult. Leaning toward him, I hug him; he gives a small startled squawk, however, settles in my arms. Much like me he doesn't like contact; all the same, without other people around it is very different. Nee-Leanne, my little sister, isn't here to try and make my expression change or to pull Mr. Puffins feathers and, Hansen, my elder brother, can't boss me around anymore. Originally that may have been heaven, but without them nothing feels right.

Persistently I move forwards, following my old compass west, from there hopefully I can catch a boat to Newfoundland were my family was going to stay until Iceland unfroze. Quaint feathers on Mr. Puffin ruffled up as a small gust of freezing air came around. Rigidifying wind from behind me caused me to turn around, and to my alarm a large storm cloud was rapidly gaining on us. Supreme swiftness took control of my body as I removed the tent off of my back and set it up. Tenacious winds buffeted the tent as Mr. Puffin and I hid inside it. Unyielding gusts of the blizzard scorched my skin cold, small tangents of icy air came through the tents strings, hitting my body in small streams. Vicissitude in the storm then caused the tent to lean in a different direction, causing both Mr. Puffin and I to turn left. Warring blasts follow still and continue for hours. Xanadu appeared as the winds died down finally, I finally was hungry enough to take out some of the food and have a few bites, leaving some for my bird I continued west, noticing the silhouette of the storm in front of us moving far away. Yellowing skies showed that it was close to becoming dusk.

Zigzagging through the snow to avoid large ice clusters, I am able to advance quite far. Annoyance came over me as the sky turned a dark almond color; I walked some more until I found a branch from a tree sticking up from the deep snow. Breaking the twigs off of the dead tree I put them into a pile and set fire to it with one of my few matches. Catching to flames, the cold dissipated along with the light in the sky. Darkness brought the stars into the blackness, I've never known any of the constellations or whatever they're called, but I do like the stars. Every single one seems to have its own story, a story of how it got so far, how it lives, and how it survived. Forever silent they don't speak words, but all of them have loud voices, of hope and encouragement, telling me not to give up faith, reminding me that I have yet to live, demanding me to return back to my family.

Gasping for air I realized that I was holding my breath, Mr. Puffin looked at me with which could only be concern. "Ha-ha, don't worry. I'm fine; I'll set up the tent now." Jutting out my elbow I stand up forcefully.

Kudos the clear sky, maybe it will be a good night.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 0 ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lord, I could have not been more incorrect.

Not only was it a bad storm, it was the worst I have ever been in, in my life. Mr. Puffin and I have already had the tent flip over multiple times. Oral protests from the puffin occurred every time.

Paradoxical force was behind these winds, I thought of this as the tent was flipped again and again, I screamed this time and thought how lucky I was that I hadn't eaten much, for if I had then the contents of my stomach would be everywhere. Qualmish feelings came to me and I don't think I have ever been as grateful as when the tent finally stopped twisting. Raillery sounds continued to come from Mr. Puffin, who seemed to be ridiculing the storm in whatever language puffins speak. Somehow there seemed to be a twinge of sarcasm in his noise.

Tired out from the resent storm, I could do nothing to move out of my awkward position, which was my chest on the ground and my legs raised up behind me going against the length of the tent. Uncoordinated I drift off into a sudden and deep sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 0 ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vibrations woke me. What was that? Xanthous light flowed through the tent; but wait, what were those vibrations? Yammering sounds made me look around, my gaze fell on the other member in the tent, and a pain on my head told me that this vibration was only Mr. Puffin poking me with his beak. Zinging feelings rushed over me, I don't think I've ever had so much energy. Angling the tent so the zipper was no longer facing the ground, I rushed the puffin out.

Boy am I hungry! Clasping my knapsack I rumbled through it in search for food. Derived from the bag came a can of rutabaga, usually I wouldn't eat it raw but I'm too hungry to care. Enveloped in the food I almost forgot to feed Mr. Puffin who looked annoyed as I realized this, I took out a scoop and offered it to him. Firing at me what had to be one of the most disgusted looks ever; Mr. Puffin took the bitter vegetable. Gathering enough sense to take a look around me I realized that I could hear the only sound I have been searching for since this awful storm, the ocean!

Heaving myself to my feet I run to the sound with a squawk of objection from the startled Mr. Puffin, who follows, flying to my shoulder. Immediately the ocean was visible, and it occurred to me that the storm had blown us dangerously close. Jutting out my hands I began to cry. Having never felt such a strong emotion I didn't know what to do, all I did was stand there and weep. Imagining my doubt the other day I realize how lucky I have been.

Just then a vibration occurred, then a huge splash and through my tears I cannot see a thing. Kindling hope was fear now, when I wiped my eyes I realized that the ocean was not in front of me, in fact it was far below me, and the thing that made the vibration was a large chunk of ice that fell from the sheer cliff. Ligaturing breezes overcame me as I felt another vibration and the ice beneath my feet fell away. Now deafened I could see Mr. Puffin falling away from me, unable to hear his screech of terror, no sound came from me. My body felt the freezing water as scorching fire, and everything went black.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 0 ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Opening my eyes showed me an image of myself, but the other self was not moving the same as I was, and this me was younger, much younger. Pen in hand this other me was writing vigorously into a small book. Quiet eyes showed nothing, no hate or pain, love or happiness, just blank pages. Ruckus could be heard coming from outside his room, Nee-Leane came barging in, "Say Dane, would you please come out side with us?"

The boy paused his feverish scrawling and stared at the wall in front of him. Upon raising from his chair he said, "Very well, however, I would like to be left alone if you don't mind." Wearing a pained face, Nee-Leanne turned around and returned out into the hall. Xerographic pen fell to the floor and my younger self stood there and stared at it for a moment before picking it up and leaving the room himself. Yonder my house was rounded forested hills, which I used to like to hide from my family in. Zest would come to my heart when I went to these hills, yet my expression stayed forever unchanging.

As my younger self walked around these hills I remember what happened next. Between two shrubs a small squeak protruded and broke the silence. Coming to a stop the young boy looked at the shrubs and walked over to them. Detaching the thin gloves from his hands, the young Icelandic boy pushed away the shrubs to find a small hatching making a loud ruckus.

Extending his hands out he picked the young bird. Fumbling around in his arms the bird found a warm spot and closed its eyes, giving soft cooing sounds. "Good Lord, why was such a small hatchling alone?" However, after the bird lay in his arms for a while, the young boy began to walk back to the house.

In returning to the house he heard a loud squeal from Nee-Leanne, who evidently noticed that Dane was holding a small animal, "JYAA~!" Keynotes like that followed as the young girl woke the small bird from its slumber, Hansen, who was drawn out, also saw the bird. "Lord! Might you tell us how you got that, Dane?"

"Nearby, over on the hills."

Once hearing this Hansen looked very startled, "A puffin shouldn't be there, it's too far away from the breeding grounds."

Quarrying into the nook of the boys arm the puffin fell back to sleep. "Randy! S-so I think we should name him Randy." Testified Nee-Leanne, lowering her voice as the bird stirred.

"Unlikely, I'm keeping the bird, his name is Mr. Puffin." Verbalizing his thoughts seamed to startle the others.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 0 ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Wakening from the deep sleep I cannot feel my body, I have died, I thought. Xenolith light came to my eyes. Yelping sounds came from my left, turning my head I see Mr. Puffin, you have died too poor bird, at least we are in a peaceful place, I think noticing the blank and quite room we were in. Zonal rectangles of wood formed the whole room. A loud crash came from outside the room and someone mumbled annoyed, then the door opened, revealing a man with the largest eyebrows I have ever seen.

"Blimey, thank heavens your awake, I swore you wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for that loud bird of yours." Claimed the man. _Damn,_ I thought, _is heaven this noisy? _Even though I wasn't responding the man continued to talk, "…falling off a cliff into the ocean you are lucky to be alive after that fall, _and _you were in that water for a while, we've had to start your heart a few times…" Grabbing a tea kettle he poured two cups and added some sugar when I nodded. Handing me the tea he continued talking.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I am Arthur Kirkland." Jabbing out his elbow Arthur took a sip of his tea then looked at me expectantly.

"Kirkland?"

"Lucidity at its greatest."

Now very confused I don't say anything. Making odd movements, Arthur obviously wanted me to talk, not knowing how to start a conversation with me, me whose expression never changes and gives cold looks on accident.

Opening my mouth to speak I start a coughing fest. Promptly Arthur reached over, grabbing my tea, puts his hand under my head and helps me slip into a cold ridden sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 0 ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Queasy feelings came over me as I woke up again. Really making my feel uneasy was the fact that Mr. Puffin was not there to greet me. Straightening up I got out of bed, I was wearing silk cloth, and there was a tray of scones to the left of my bed with a note that read

To help you when you wake, your bird is on the deck with me.

~Arthur Kirkland

Unreal strength came to my legs and I started walking so fast that I had almost ran into the wall. Vectoring to the door I swing myself into the hall and finally realize that the reason I am so unsteady is because I was not on land, but instead on a boat. _Why am I on a boat, I hate boats._ Xyloid rafters lined the ceiling and I followed them until I came to stairs, from there I continued to climb until I could see Arthur and Mr. Puffin looking over the railing of the boat.

Amazingly the man seemed to know when I was there because he turned around and greeted me, "Boy it's good to see you again, you must really have not felt well cause you were asleep for two days."

"Cripes! Did I really pass out for that long?" Eyeing me over the man patted my shoulder.

"Frighteningly long time yes? Give me you name if you don't mind." Arthur said gently.

"Have I not said my name, pardon me, I am Dane Osurfsson. I need your help very desperately Mr. Kirkland, i-if you don't mind. Just, I kind of need to get to Newfoundland; my family would be waiting there for me." Kindly I said this, as kindly as I could.

Looking at me intently Arthur said, "No one has ever had a better day than you, because at the moment this ship is passing by Canada on our food procurement route."

Maybe never being so happy I had trouble restraining myself from hugging the man standing in front of me, Mr. Puffin made a small sound as I grabbed him instead.

Now for the next few hours Arthur and I talked about what had happened and he came to an understanding of how I god separated. Obstinately the ship moved on at a slow rate however, finally, Arthur announced that we had reached the east side of Newfoundland. Procured with happiness I waved goodbye as the ship left the dock once I was dropped off.

Quiet glee spread over my face as I realized that my hardship was over and I could now find my family again.

Resting on the back of my head were the rays from a setting sun as I look east over the ocean, a silhouette of a large ship now far in the distance. Setting my sights to the city behind me I know I am safe now.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 0 ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Update: I have lately been trying to figure out an awesome adventure story with Arthur as the main character, it also has many other character such as; Matthew, Alfred, Heracles, Yao, the Baltics, Francis, Feliciano, Lovino, Ludwig, and those craazzeeeey Russians! Probably more characters if I can think of ways to involve them. **

**Many magical creatures will be in this and help Arthur find the one thing his family has been looking for, for centuries, the Fairyland, the most beautiful place in the world. However he must escape a frighteningly motherly Queen Victoria.**

**This probably won't be out for a while so be patient =) thanks all.**


End file.
